


Behind Closed Doors

by RavenWhitecastle



Series: The Sinner and the Saint [20]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gay Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: Harold takes control again, but instead of an order, John wasn't prepared for the words that came out of Harold's mouth next.-A follow-up story to "Good Boy."





	Behind Closed Doors

John didn’t know what to expect when Harold stood up from the dinner table and led him to the bedroom with a mischievous grin on his face. Sex after dinner wasn’t a rare occurrence, but Harold didn’t usually seem so gleeful about it. But when John had asked him what was going on, Harold had simply grinned and said, “You’ll see.”

There was nothing different or special about the bedroom that night, aside from the lights being on and dimmed, casting a soft glow across the freshly made bed. Harold closed the door and turned to John. “On you back.”

John’s lips quirked. Harold was taking control again. A thrill went through him as he obeyed, waiting patiently for Harold’s next order.

But instead of an order, the next words out of Harold’s mouth were, “Good boy.”

John’s mind stuttered to a halt. He hadn’t been expecting that, but it felt… nice. He swallowed, not sure how to react.

Harold smiled down at him. “You like it when I call you that, don’t you?” he murmured, “You look so good flat on your back. You look even better on your knees, but you’re beautiful either way.”

John sucked in a breath as he shivered. He hadn’t been expecting the praise. Harold was usually quite commanding, taking on an air of ownership, a dominant streak that John adored. But now Harold was warm and inviting, and John could feel himself coming unraveled.

Harold was speaking again. “You’re such a good boy, so obedient, lying there waiting patiently for me. Do you want to be inside of me?”

John gasped, his cock throbbing suddenly as the blood rushed to it at a dizzying rate. “Yes, sir.”

Harold chuckled. “No ‘sir.’ Not tonight. Tonight is all about you.” Slowly, Harold began to undress John, starting with his shirt and working his way down. “You’re so beautiful, John,” he said, as he undid the buttons, “I love touching you.” Harold slipped John’s shirt off and moved onto his belt. “You’re magnificent,” he breathed, sliding John’s pants down. He pressed a tender kiss to the inside of John’s thigh. John’s hips bucked, the exposure to the room’s cool air only enlarging his erection.

Finished with John, Harold quickly undressed himself and lubed himself up before he mounted the bed, kneeling with one leg on either side of John’s hips. John whined, wanting to get closer and feel all of Harold against him.

Smiling again, Harold ran a hand through John’s hair before moving it down to stroke his cheek. “So eager,” he purred, “Do you want to be inside of me? Do you want to feel me ride you?”

“Yes,” John gasped, biting his lip, “God, yes.”

John wanted to combust when, instead of lowering himself, Harold simply ran his thumb over John’s lips. “Don’t bite your lip to keep those beautiful noises in. You know how much I love your voice.” Closing his eyes, Harold bent over to kiss John on the lips. As he slid his tongue into John’s mouth, he moved John’s hands to rest on his hips, steadying him. John held Harold upright while savoring Harold’s lips against his. In between kisses, Harold whispered, “You taste so good, John.” Harold cradled John’s head and straightened, sliding himself onto John’s waiting cock.

The sensation of Harold riding him was already intense, but coupled with Harold breathing words of praise and Harold’s gentle hand caressing his face, John couldn’t _think_. Moans and whimpers tumbled out over his lips as Harold showered him with compliments. “You sound so beautiful, John,” he gasped, his voice hitching as John penetrated him deeper, “You sound so good, don’t stop.”

John dug his fingers into Harold’s hips as they rolled over his own. He cried louder, more for Harold’s sake than his own, but he wasn’t sure he could hold back if he tried.

“You’re a masterpiece, John,” Harold whispered, running his hands over John’s chest, “You’re so good being loud for me. Good boy.”

Harold rolled his hips again, and John couldn’t hold back. His orgasm tore through him, and he back arched, pushing him closer to Harold for a brief moment. He cried Harold’s name. It faded to a whisper as the pleasure subsided and he shivered.

Harold stayed perched on top of John, smiling like it was Christmas. “Oh, John,” he breathed, “You were such a good boy. I love watching you. The face you make is stunning.” Harold removed John from him and sat higher, balancing on John’s waist and peppering him with kisses.

John chuckled, eyes half-open. “You can stop buttering me up, Harold,” he teased, “I already came.”

Harold stroked John’s chest lightly. “I know, but I’m telling the truth. You truly are beautiful.”

Grinning, John shifted Harold and Rolled them so they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. “So… the whole ‘good boy’ thing…” he started, “How did you…”

He didn’t even have to finish the question. Harold chuckled. “The Price case. You played the part of my pet. I called you a good boy and you took me in that empty suite like your life depended on it.”

John smirked at the memory. “Maybe some time we can break out the collar again.”

Harold brushed a stray lock of hair out of John’s face. “Anything you want, John.”

John’s smile widened.


End file.
